Life's a Gamble
by amickey4
Summary: Up and coming model Anastasia Steele flies to Vegas for Kate and Elliot's joint bachelor-bachelorette party. It's the first time she is meeting everyone from the wedding party due to her increasingly busy schedule. When she finally meets Christian, Elliot's brother and best man, the sparks fly between the two and things start to heat up quickly. * I do not own any of the character
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ana's POV:

_Welcome to Las Vegas!_

I read the sign above the baggage claim as suitcases begin to come around. This weekend is Kate and Elliot's joint bachelor and bachelorette party and of course Kate picked Vegas. She always has to be extravagant. I've only met Elliot a couple times when she brought him to California to visit me, but I think they are perfect together. I can tell that they are head over heels in love even though they were only dating for a couple months before he proposed. I'm excited to finally meet the rest of the wedding party. Ever since I did a photo shoot for a new line in Vogue, my agent, Frank, has had me booked solid. When I first started modeling, I never thought that I would be seen in such a well-known magazine. But here I am, busy as ever. It's really put a damper on my maid of honor duties, but Kate assures me that Elliot's sister, Mia, is making up for that.

The wedding party consists of Elliot's siblings, Mia and Christian, Kate's brother, Ethan, Payton, Kate's girlfriend from work, Trish, our friend from college, and two of Elliot's friends, Miles and Phil. At least I'll know Ethan and Trish. I have never been to Vegas before so this weekend should be fun.

I see my Louis Vuitton suitcase and grab it setting my smaller one on top then head out to find a cab. I'm the last one to show up due to a last minute fitting that Frank somehow forgot about. It's not too hot since it's already dark outside, so I'm comfortable in dark skinny jeans and a white tank with a black vest over top hanging open and my hair down in waves. I have on black heels and a couple long necklaces and bangles to dress it up a bit. I can't seem to leave the house in my simple jeans and T-shirt anymore like I did in college. It does make me feel more grown up in a way though.

….

After paying the driver, I climb out of the cab at the Cosmopolitan Hotel and pull my bags inside. I walk slowly looking around at all the people and decorations.

"Can I help you, Miss?" I stop and look over to see a man in a suit smiling at me. I glance down and see a name tag indicating he does in fact work here.

"Um, yes. I'm here for a bachelorette party. I believe they already checked in."

"What's the name on the room?" Oh, shit. I completely forgot to get this information from Kate.

"Kavanaugh?" He turns to a computer and types in the name. It seems to be taking him a while. Maybe it's not under her name.

"Or maybe Grey." He faces me again with a grin, not even looking up the name.

"You must be Anastasia Steele." I eye him curiously. How the hell does he know my name?

"I was told that you would be arriving late. The two Grey parties are in the adjoining penthouse suites. The women are at the Chandelier Bar now though. I can take your bags up so you can go join them." I hesitantly hand over my suitcases and look around. Penthouse suites? I knew Elliot came from money, but damn. I have no idea where this bar is. This place is huge how am I supposed to find it.

"If you just keep walking straight that way through the casino, you can't miss it." The man says pointing past the elevators.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"Of course, Miss Steele. I'm Daniel. Please let me know if you need anything during your stay here." I nod and head in the direction he was pointing. A couple people watch me as I walk through the lobby, mostly men. I've noticed this happening more frequently now that I'm showing up in more magazines. Luckily I haven't had to do any lingerie shoots… yet. I don't know how comfortable I would be knowing that people all over the country had seen my almost naked body.

Walking through the casino I hear all sorts of loud dings and buzzers going off as people gamble away their money. Then I see it. Daniel was right, you really can't miss the Chandelier Bar. There are strands of crystals hanging beautifully around a bar in the middle of the room. I stop when I reach it and look up to see them sparkling up a couple stories. This is amazing.

"Steele!" I bring my head back down and see Kate waving at me from the bar. I smile and head over to her. She squeals running at me and pulls me into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late," I say returning her hug. It's been three months since I last saw her. Her and Elliot had come to visit and told me about their engagement.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you could find time in your busy schedule to come."

"You're last weekend as a single woman? I wouldn't miss that." She hugs me again then leads me over to the bar where the bridesmaids are all sitting.

"God, Trish it's been way too long," I say giving her a tight squeeze.

"I know. I've been looking at your photos on the web. That last shoot you did was amazing." I blush still a little shy about the whole thing.

"Ana, this is Mia, Elliot's sister." A pretty brunette stands and wraps her arms around me. I hesitantly hug her back. I don't even know this girl and she's hugging me?

"I've heard so much about you. You are like one of my idols," she says pulling away and smiling at me excitedly.

"Err, thanks?" I glance at Kate who just laughs then look back to Mia. Her idol?

"I'm a fashion major at WSU right now. I love all your stuff." I had no idea that people were following me like this.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"And this is Payton," Kate says motioning to another brunette with dark brown eyes. I turn toward her and hold out my hand not really wanting another awkward hug. She takes it and gives me a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you," she says sweetly.

"You too."

"Alright." Kate claps her hands together getting all of our attention. "Now that everyone has met. Let's get this party started." We all laugh as she orders shots.

….

After two more rounds of shots and a couple martinis, we all decide to head up to the room. It is humongous. There is a kitchen to the right when you walk in with a breakfast bar and black couches straight ahead facing a large flat screen TV. There's a fully stocked bar in the back and a floor to ceiling window takes up the entire wall looking out over the strip. Mia, Payton, and Trish head off to their rooms and I follow Kate into the master bedroom. A large king-sized bed sits in the middle of the room and another floor to ceiling window lines the wall. There is a TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed over a long black dresser. To the left is the door to the bathroom and a window looking into the large shower.

"This is different," I say pointing to it. Kate looks up from her bag and laughs.

"I know. Kinky, right?" I nod and walk over to my bag laying next to a loveseat. Looks like Daniel got everything up here okay.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Kate asks laying out sparkly dresses all over the bed. I pull out a red sequined sweetheart cut dress that dips about half way down in the back and hold it up to her.

"I think this."

"Yea that's perfect."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet." She bites her lip looking down at the eight dresses she laid out. We're only here for three nights so I'm not sure why she brought so many. I guess the bride to be needs options.

"Where are the guys?" I ask digging around for my makeup bag.

"They went to have a few drinks, probably at some strip club." She rolls her eyes. "But they will meet up with us at the club later." I nod and head into the bathroom to start getting ready.

….

Once we are all ready we head downstairs and get in a limo that takes us to the Venetian where Tao is located. The ride is full of singing, dancing, and many glasses of champagne. At the club, we are let right in and lead up some stairs to a private table that looks out over the crowd. The music is so loud it is pounding in my head. Looking down I am grateful that we don't have to deal with the crowd. It looks like they can barely move it's so packed. A young woman comes over to our table bringing us a bucket with a couple bottles of grey goose and different drinks to mix with it. After mixing a drink for each of us she walks off.

"I want to make a toast," I yell over the music raising my glass up and everyone does the same. "Here's to my best friend, Kate. Even though it was fast, I'm glad you found the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. I can tell that you two are going to be very happy together. Congratulations!" Everyone congratulates her and clinks glasses.

"Now let's be sure to make this the craziest couple days ever, because come next weekend you're going to be locked down with your ball and chain," I say we all laugh tipping our glasses to our mouths.

"Ball and chain, huh?" I look over and see Elliot grinning at us. Kate leaps up and runs into his arms in her sparkly white dress. He dips her down and gives her a passionate kiss then stands her back up.

"Hey, baby." She gives him another peck then leads him over to the bench. He stops in front of me grabbing my hands and pulling me up into a hug.

"How crazy is my fiancé going to get this weekend?"

"A level of crazy not even you have seen." He chuckles then guides me over to meet his groomsmen. I see Ethan first.

"Looking good, Steele," he says eyeing me up and down. I roll my eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek and big hug. He has never been one to hide the fact that he has had a crush on me since he was 14 and I was 16.

"It's so good to see you." He hugs me back tightly.

"You better dance with me later," he whispers in my ear. I smile at him and look over to the other men. Elliot introduces me to the blonde Phil who just gives me a friendly handshake, then to Miles. He is a handsome dark skinned, dark haired man. Kate has told me about how much of a playboy he is, but she didn't tell me he was this hot. When I extend my hand to him, he takes it kisses the back of it.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he says grinning at me. I feel my cheeks heat up as they turn red. He lets go of my hand and Elliot pulls me away from him.

"Watch it, Miles. This is Kate's best friend." Elliot warns him and Miles puts his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, man." I giggle and look behind Miles to a copper haired man typing away on his Blackberry. This must be Elliot's brother, Christian. I was told that he is quite the hard worker running an empire, but in Vegas? Come on, guy.

"And this is my best man and brother, Christian." He types a few more words then slides his phone into his pocket and looks up at me. My breath catches in my throat when his gray eyes meet mine. Wow, he has to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. Far better looking than half the guys that I model with. His eyes glide down and back up my body hungrily then a boyish smile spreads across his face.

"Hi, I'm Ana." I throw my hand out to him. When his hand touches mine I feel electricity shoot through my body. I gasp and pull my hand away staring at his. What the hell was that? I glance back up at his face and he is no longer smiling, but gazing at me curiously.

"Ana! Come take a shot with me!" Ethan calls from the table. I take one last glimpse at Christian and turn away walking back to our party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christian's POV:

I haven't been able to take my eyes off Ana all night. There's something about her. Yes, she is beautiful and sexy, but something else. When I touched her hand I felt something weird. Something I have never felt before. I know she felt it too by the way she pulled away instantly. I need to get closer to her. Maybe get to know her a little more.

My opportunity arises when Kate and Elliot get up. I quickly walk over and take their spot next to Ana. She looks over at me nervously.

"I thought we should get to know each other a little better since we will be walking down the aisle together soon," I say.

"Alright." She smiles and turns her body crossing her long sexy legs toward me.

"So you're model out in California?" I ask gazing into her big blue eyes. She definitely has the looks for it.

"Kind of. Just a few shoots here in there." She's being modest. Elliot told me she's been booked solid for the past couple months. That's why she hasn't made it to Seattle at all.

"That's not what I heard." She takes a drink and looks down into her glass then back up at me.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"I was told that you are becoming quite the hot commodity." She blushes and looks away again. She's so shy. It's adorable and is starting to really turn me on.

"What about you?" She asks lifting her head back up to me.

"What about me?" She smiles.

"Mr. Big Shot CEO. Running your own empire." I shrug and take a drink. I'm not really one to brag about my success. I work hard to get what I want. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on. I saw you typing away on your phone over there. At least I can step away from work to have a little fun for the weekend." She challengingly stares at me.

"Touché, Miss Steele. My phone will stay in my pocket the rest of the night." I say patting my leg where my phone sits. She smiles and gives me a nod. Before I can say anything else Ethan plops down next to her clearly very drunk.

"How bout that dance?" He says putting his arm around her. I narrow my eyes at him. Can't he see we are in the middle of a conversation? She smiles and takes his drink out of his hand then sets it on the table.

"You need to slow down. We still have two more nights."

"It's Vegas, Ana. Loosen up." He stands up holding his hand out to her. She takes it and stands then glances back at me.

"Sorry," she mouths and he leads her off. I take a deep breath then tip my glass up to my mouth watching them walk away. Miles takes a seat next me and looks in the direction I'm staring.

"That is one fine ass," he says. I clench my teeth tightly and turn toward him keeping all emotions off my face.

"I wouldn't mind taking her back to my room later tonight." If she is going to bed with anyone it is going to be me. Why is this fucker even talking to me? He glances at me when I don't respond.

"Which one do you have your eyes on?"

"I'm just here for Elliot," I say and take another drink. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to be his wingman or some shit now that Elliot is off the market. Together they have probably fucked every woman in a 10 mile radius of Seattle. I wonder if Kate knows that.

"How about that pretty little thing?" He points to where a couple of Kate's bridesmaids are dancing by the railing. Payton, the brunette that works with Kate, is eyeing me with hunger in her eyes. Same fucking look she had when I meet her.

"She's been eye fucking the shit out of you all night." She slides her tongue across her upper lip and moves her hands up her sides past her breasts and into her hair with her eyes locked on mine. She is attractive, but nothing compared to Ana.

"Damn. Yea you could definitely tap that." I look away from her and stand up. I can't sit here and listen to this fucking guy. He's worse than Elliot. I walk over to where Elliot is and lean against the railing next to him.

"Having fun yet, bro?" He asks looking towards me.

"A fucking blast," I say sarcastically. I don't know why we couldn't go out in Seattle one night. An entire weekend in Vegas is just ridiculous to me. I only came because he guilt tripped me into it. He even called Ros when I said I had too much work to do and she was all too willing to take over so I could go have a 'fun' weekend. He laughs and slaps me on the back.

"You need a couple shots." I shake my head. He's always trying to get me incoherently drunk. He succeeded one time when we were in New York visiting Mia. That morning was the worst I have ever felt in my life. I look down at all the people grinding on each other below us. Then I spot Ana and Ethan. He is moving behind her and his head is bent down with his cheek pressed against hers. There are too many people for me to see where his hands are.

"What's Ana's story?" I ask Elliot watching her and Ethan.

"She's Kate's best friend from high school." He shrugs.

"Yes, I know that. Is she seeing anyone?" I don't know why I'm even asking. With a face and body like that I'm sure some guy has swooped her up. Lucky bastard probably fucks her every night. I know I would.

"Why? Are you attracted to her?" He grins and nudges my arm. How could I not be?

"She is very attractive."

"Well, you're in luck. She is single, but I think you're going to have a bit of competition." I chuckle. That kid she's dancing with? Please.

"I'm not worried about Kate's brother." He laughs.

"You shouldn't be. She's rejected him hundreds of times. Poor guy just won't give up." She needs a man, not a boy. A man that will worship that sexy body. I would gladly do that then fuck her hard. My name would sound so sweet coming out of her fuckable mouth.

"I was talking about Miles. I've seen that look in his eyes before," Elliot says motioning towards Miles still sitting on the couch with Phil. Fucking Miles. He needs to find someone else to pursue. Ana is mine.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Thankfully Ethan's hands have roamed far from my hips while we've been dancing. I'm actually having a lot of fun. I really do love to dance. He bends his head down so our cheeks are pressed together. For a second I think he is going to start kissing my neck, but he doesn't. It's not that Ethan isn't attractive. He is very good looking, but I have never had those feelings for him.

"Ana!" Kate yells and pushes through the crowd toward us. "Stop grinding on my brother and come dance with me!" I laugh and she grabs my hand pulling me after her.

"Fuck you, Kate!" Ethan yells after us. I'm kind of glad she helped me escape. I don't want to give him the wrong idea or anything. I follow Kate through the crowd and she stops by one of the podiums that had paid dancers on it a minute ago. She says something to a bouncer and he nods then helps her get up on it. She turns back and starts dancing for the whole club to see.

"Come on, Steele!" She motions for me to come up with her. What the hell, why not? I've had just the right amount of alcohol to give me a boost of confidence. The bouncer grabs my hips and lifts me up next to Kate. I start dancing with her as sexy as I can ignoring the men ogling us. Kate looks up and waves at someone. I glance up and see Elliot grinning down at her with Christian standing next to him. He's watching me with a hungry look in his eyes. I quickly turn away feeling very self-conscious suddenly. Once the song is over and a new one starts I jump down and Kate follows.

"Let's go back up!" She suggests and I nod. We push our way through the crowd then walk up the stairs to our table. I'm stopped by Miles before I can follow Kate over to Elliot.

"You were looking pretty damn sexy down there." I blush. I didn't even see him watching me.

"Let me make you a drink," he says sliding his hand to the small of my back.

"Okay." As he guides me over to the table I see Christian eyeing us. What is with this guy? Every time I look over at him he's staring at me. I look away and sit down next to Miles. He takes out the bottle of Grey Goose and starts pouring it into a glass.

"Whoa, that's good," I say when he fills it more than half way. I'm already feeling drunk. I don't want to get wasted and make a fool of myself. He chuckles and fills the rest of the glass with Red Bull then hands it to me.

"Thank you."

"Cheers," he says smiling and clinks his glass to mine then we both take a drink. It's pretty strong. Stronger than the drinks that the server was making. I'll have to sip this slowly.

"So Ana, when am I going to see your picture plastered on a billboard downtown?" He asks putting his arm across the couch behind me. I shrug.

"I haven't done anything too big yet. Just a couple spreads in magazines."

"Any lingerie magazines?" He raises an eyebrow at me smirking.

"No, always fully clothed."

"That's a shame." His eyes move down my body lingering on my breasts a little longer than necessary. I fidget and he looks back up at my face with desire in his eyes. This is getting uncomfortable. I take a couple large drinks looking away and see Payton standing on her tiptoes in front of Christian whispering in his ear while he leans back against the rail with a grin on his face. I feel a spark of jealousy witnessing it.

"Any boyfriends waiting for you back in California?" Miles asks pulling my attention back to him. Maybe I should just lie and say yes. That probably wouldn't even work. He's not going to back off that easily.

"Not at the moment." He grins.

"That's very surprising," he says as he scoots closer to me and runs his fingers lightly up my thigh. My body tenses up and I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. I've never had a guy touch me _there_ before.

"Um… I need to use the restroom." I stand up quickly and he grabs my hand. I look down at him nervously, my heart beating faster.

"Hurry back." He smirks and kisses the back of my hand. I force a smile and walk away.

* * *

Christian's POV:

"Taking a break?" Elliot asks as Kate comes over to us. She throws her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel." She grins up at him. I look behind her searching for Ana and see Miles leading her over to the table. Her eyes meet mine briefly then she looks away. How did I let him get to her before me?

"Christian, do you mind if I steal him away?" Kate asks and I look back over to her and Elliot. Both of them are grinning at each other.

"Be my guest," I say as she grabs his hand and pulls him away. My stare turns back to Ana and I see Miles pouring her a drink. Jesus fuck, that's a lot of vodka. Can't he see she's a small girl? Her tolerance can't be that high and she's already had a few drinks.

"What are you doing over here alone?" Payton asks walking over to stand in front of me.

"I was talking to Elliot. He just left with Kate," I say moving my eyes away from Ana to look at Payton.

"I heard you almost didn't come this weekend because of work. Do you ever take time off to just have fun and enjoy yourself?" She cocks her head to the side grinning. I _enjoy_ working and I'm fucking great at my job because of it.

"This isn't quite my idea of _fun_." She takes a couple steps closer to me until I'm looking down at her. Her gold dress is hanging loosely from the straps so I can see right down the front.

"Maybe later we can have our own fun." She glances up at me through her eyelashes with a seductive smile. My dick responds to her offer pushing against my pants. An image of her bent over gripping this railing while I pound into her enters my mind making me smirk. She puts her hand on my shoulder pushing herself up on her tiptoes so her mouth is next to my ear.

"I'm already so wet and ready for you," she whispers in a low husky voice then nips my earlobe. I grin. Yep, now I have a full on erection. Fuck! I quickly adjust myself to hide it while she's still blocking me from everyone. It's been over a month since Vanessa left. She wanted 'more' out of our relationship then our contract entailed. At the beginning she was completely fine with the way things were. She was always right there when I needed to release built up tension and she fucking loved pain. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her every now and then. I was pretty upset when she told me she wanted to break the contract earlier than we had originally planned. She was the best sub I have had plus I rather enjoyed spending the weekends with her.

So, it's been over a month since I have fucked anyone and my hand is just not cutting it anymore. I need to feel that silky softness of a woman around me while I'm thrusting into her. Hell, I'd be happy with a nice pair of lips around me sucking me off. Like Ana's for instance. I'm brought back to reality when Payton grabs me through my pants.

"Find me later back at the suite." She winks and walks away. Damn I haven't had a woman come on to me that strong in a while. Then again I haven't been out drinking in a while. I gulp down the rest of my drink and glance up as Ana quickly stands. My eyes narrow when I see how panicky she is. What the hell did he do? He grabs her hand and she looks down at him clearly nervous. She smiles after he says something and kisses her hand, but it doesn't reach her eyes then she quickly heads off. I look back over at him and he is grinning in the direction she went. He turns back catching my stare as I walk over to set my glass down on the table.

"That woman is really shy for a model. I cannot fucking _wait _to see how she is bed."

"How do you know she even wants to go to bed with you?" By the way she was acting I'm almost positive that she has no desire to do that. If anything she was terrified. He laughs.

"She will. Especially after a couple more drinks, some smooth lines and flattery. She'll be trying to blow me right here at this table." Why the fuck is Elliot even friends with this prick? I don't care if he's fucking drunk. You don't feed a woman drinks and lies until she's willing to go to bed with you. I walk away before I lose control and hit him in the fucking face. Ana seems so sweet and innocent. She doesn't deserve to be tainted by that jackass. I head out of the club and push through the door to outside making it fly open. When I look up I see Ana sitting on a bench facing away from me with her arms wrapped around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ana's POV:

Even though it's not cold outside I have chills running through my body so I wrap my arms around myself. What am I supposed to do about Miles? I know what he wants by the way he was looking at me and touching me. Initially I was attracted to him, but when he started acting so forward I got scared. I don't even know him and he's trying to get me into bed? I don't know why I'm surprised. Kate told me how he charms his way into every girl's pants and to be careful around him. I'm not the kind of girl that jumps into bed with someone just because he's hot and knows what to say. I haven't even had sex for Christ's sake. I've been on dates with plenty of guys, but all of them seemed like they were looking for one thing… to bone the new and upcoming model. That is exactly why I was trying to stay on the low profile shoots. My agent obviously had different plans. Now I'm posing for spreads that are ending up in all the top magazines. I never expected to become a big deal when I first signed with him. I never even expected for it to last this long. I thought it was just going to be a couple pictures in a catalogue, something to make a little money off of while I looked for a job. Boy was I wrong. I'm not saying I don't enjoy my job, but the attention is a different story.

I hear someone walk out of the hotel and look up when they come over and sit down next to me. Wow, I did not expect to see Christian.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks staring at me curiously. I drop my hands into my lap and look down at them.

"I needed some fresh air." I don't want to tell this man that I barely know how I got so nervous I could barely breathe when Miles started coming on to me.

"I'm going back to the hotel, do you want to come?" I look up at him and nod. I'm not about to go back in there that's for sure. We both stand and I start walking toward the line of cabs. He grabs my hand stopping me and I feel that jolt of electricity again. I glance back at our hands and then up at him. He is staring at me like I'm the strangest person he has even seen then he quickly rids his face of any emotion.

"Let's take this limo," he says and leads me toward it. A limo? But there are only two of us. Surely we don't need a limo. He drops my hand leaving me standing in front of the back door and walks over to the driver. He talks to him for a second before coming back and opening the door for me. He climbs in after me and the driver pulls away. I keep my stare locked on my hands knotted in my lap. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and I glance over at him.

"Fine." I'm actually still a bit flustered from the way Miles was acting towards me.

"Are you sure? You had a lot to drink." I furrow my brow staring at him. How does he know how much I had to drink? I was only around him for like 20 minutes.

"No more than anyone else," I say a little too snappy. He narrows his eyes at me briefly then his impassive expression is back. We both stare at each other silently and I feel the tension building all around us. His eyes cloud over turning to a dark gray making my heart race and my body heat up. I have to resist the urge to pull him to my mouth and kiss him passionately. I break our eye contact and look out the window watching the Vegas lights flash by. I can feel his eyes burning into me still making me fidget. I wish the driver would speed up so we can get to the hotel faster.

Soon we pull up to the Cosmopolitan and I hop out before the driver makes it to the door to open it for me. I glance back as I'm walking away and see Christian quickly paying the man. He makes it to the door before me somehow and pulls it open.

"Thanks." I smile at him and he gives me a nod then I head inside to the lobby with him right behind me. Shit! Now I have to ride in an elevator with him all the way up to the top floor. I push the button and we wait for the doors to open without speaking. When they finally do we step in and he slides the room key card allowing us to access the penthouses. The tension is building again but much more than it was in the limo. I peek over at him as he looks down at me with those same dark eyes. Oh, my. That look. I feel my panties getting wet and subconsciously bite my lip. His stare gets even darker and before I know it he has me pinned against the side of the elevator with his mouth inches from mine. My breathing is suddenly very rapid. Is he going to kiss me? I really hope so.

"What are you doing to me, Miss Steele?" He breathes gazing into my eyes with his hands on my hips holding me to the wall. I feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

"I don't… I don't know what you mean." My head is in the clouds, it's hard for me to even think right now. He grins and looks down at my lips. Kiss me… please kiss me. I silently beg him while holding my breath. Just at that moment, the doors slide open at our floor.

"Breath, Ana," he whispers before stepping away from me. I stare up at him trying to catch my breath then walk out of the elevator towards the suite. Once I'm at the door I realize I never got a key from anyone.

"I don't have key," I say looking back at him. He smiles and strolls to the other door. He slides the key card then opens it.

"You can get in through here." He gazes at me holding the door open and motioning for me to go in. I take a deep breath and walk over hesitating a second in front of him before turning into the room. I stop in the living room and look around. I'm not ready to go to bed yet. I want to stay here with him. What am I thinking? If I do stay things will probably go much further than they did in the elevator. _Isn't that what you want? _I certainly did when he was pressed against my body with his mouth almost on mine. Fuck! I can't stay. I don't even know this man. I can't just hop into bed and give him my virginity.

"Which door is it?" I ask as I feel him step just behind me, so close I can feel the heat radiating off his body. The hairs on the back of my neck stick up as a shiver runs up my spine.

"The second one on the right." His voice is quiet and husky. I turn around to face him and our bodies are so close we're almost touching. That fire is still in his eyes. He reaches up and pulls my lip from my teeth then runs his thumb across it. His touch sends a jolt of electricity straight to my groin.

"Thank you for bringing me back," I whisper.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Steele." He grins and lightly runs his fingers up my cheek then tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Good night," I murmur making no move to leave. I feel paralyzed by his sexy stare.

"Good night," he responds. I continue gazing into his lustful gray eyes. _Just turn and walk back to your room, Steele._ I break away from his stare quickly walking over to the door and disappear behind it without looking back. Once it's shut I close my eyes and fall back against it. He's just a man. _A really fucking gorgeous man._ I should have just kissed him. There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight. I open my eyes and head towards the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

As I'm pulling on my light blue tank top to go with my black spandex shorts the bathroom door opens and I hear Kate giggling. I turn around to see Kate in a white robe and Elliot with a towel around his waist looking at me in surprise. Thank god I'm done changing.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were in here." I blush, embarrassed that I interrupted something.

"It's fine. We were just taking a shower," Kate says glancing back at Elliot with a grin.

"I'll leave you two alone." I pick up my bag and head towards the door.

"There's an empty bedroom in the other suite. It's the first room on the left when you go in," Elliot says. I freeze for a second, but they are too busy ogling each other to notice.

"Thanks. Goodnight." I shut the door behind me. I can't go back over there. But what else am I supposed to do, sleep on the couch? Maybe he's already in his room. I walk over stopping in front of the door to the other suite with my hand on the knob. I take a deep breath then turn it slowly and peek in. I don't see him anywhere. I quickly shut the door and dash to the room on my left.

"Ana?" I jump and scream in surprise then look over to see Christian coming in from the balcony in a pair of gray sweats with a white V-neck shirt. God he looks sexy.

"Jesus, you scared me," I say putting my hand to my chest and taking a deep breath. He chuckles.

"What are you doing?" I try to look anywhere but at him. I can't fall back under his spell.

"Elliot is staying with Kate in the master bedroom and he said this was an empty room I could stay in." I motion toward the door I was running to.

"The empty room is actually over there." He says pointing to another door. "That's my room." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. I must have misunderstood Elliot." Thank god I found that out before he found me cuddled up in his bed. That would be one awkward encounter.

"It's fine. Would you like me to take your bag to your room?" He asks walking towards me. My heart starts racing faster the closer he gets. There's that energy again pulling me to him. I just nod and he bends down to pick up my suitcase never breaking eye contact with me. He stands up right in front of me so close I can smell his intoxicating scent.

"I'll be right back," he says brushing his knuckles down my cheek. My breath hitches and he grins then turns away walking toward another door. Holy shit! Desire pools in my groin seeing his back muscles move beneath his tight shirt. When he disappears into the room I make my way toward the bar. I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to be alone with. As I'm pouring myself a glass of wine I feel him coming up behind me. I set the bottle down and turn around to face him.

"Would you like a glass?" I ask holding mine up. He smiles and walks closer to me. I step back until I feel the bar against my back. I close my eyes when he leans forward expecting him to kiss me, but he doesn't. I look at him again to see him smirking holding a bottle of scotch. Of course. He was just reaching for some alcohol. I can tell he knows what he's doing to me by the way he keeps grinning. He pours himself a drink and tosses it back then sets his glass on the bar. It seems like neither of us have said anything in forever, but I can't get myself to say anything. He takes my glass from my hand and sets it next to his. If he can't hear my heart pounding hard against my chest, then he can definitely see the rapid rise and fall of my chest. He runs his fingers lightly up my face and places his hand on my cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he says with admiration. I've heard this from plenty of men, but the way he says it feels so genuine and makes me actually believe he means it.

"Thank you," I breathe. I don't know what else to say. My brain is not working properly right now. He grins and leans in until his mouth is inches from mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispers. The only thing I can do is nod. I close my eyes as he presses his lips to mine. His touch sends a tremble down my body. No kiss has ever felt this way before. He gently kisses me one more time then pulls away. I slowly open my eyes and his face is still so close to mine. His eyes start to darken as he stares into mine. I open my mouth to say something but his mouth is back on mine before I can. He's not as gentle this time. He presses his body into mine wrapping his arms around me tightly. I throw my arms around his neck kissing him back with just as much passion. His tongue probes my lips and I part them allowing it to enter my mouth. He groans when I suck on his tongue briefly then his hands slide down to my ass. He effortlessly lifts me onto the bar continuing our hot make out session. With his hands still on my ass he pulls me forward so he is between my legs pressed up against me. One of his hands moves up my side to my breast as he trails kisses down my jaw to my neck. I throw my head back giving him better access and he licks and sucks his way down my neck while massaging my breast. His hand slides down my stomach toward the apex of my thighs and I quickly grab his wrist as the door opens to the room. I push him off and jump down from the bar just as Mia, Payton, and Trish come walking in. I grab my glass and take a large drink.

"There you are! You guys didn't even tell anyone you were leaving," Mia says tossing her clutch onto the counter and heading for the couch. Trish follows Mia and Payton eyes Christian and I curiously. I look away from her and head over to sit with Trish and Mia making sure to avoid eye contact with Christian. It's a good thing they showed up when they did. I don't think I would have stopped him from fucking me right on that bar if he tried. I need to have some self-control when I'm around him. I plop down on the couch next to Trish and Christian sits on the love seat across from us with another drink in his hand.

"Why did you leave?" Trish asks me. I see Payton sit down next to Christian out of the corner of my eye. I had forgotten they were being very flirtatious at the club.

"I wasn't feeling too good," I lie staring down at my wine.

"Miles was looking for you," Mia smirks at me. I glance at Christian who is staring at me impassively then at Mia. I'm glad Miles didn't come back with them. I would prefer to be in bed by the time he arrives so I don't have to deal with his forwardness.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he's looking to get some from you this weekend," Payton says. I look over and Christian's eyes are narrowed at her. Does that make him mad? One kiss and he's getting jealous about other guys?

"He was getting a little friendly at the club," I say and Christian's eyes dart toward me. I look back over to Mia and Trish.

"He's hot. I say go for it," Trish grins at me as Mia stands up to go turn on some music. I'd rather go for someone else. I glance back over at Christian and see Payton scooting closer to him.

"Ana! Want a shot?" I turn toward the bar where Trish and Mia are pouring tequila into shot glasses. I smile and walk over to them. Whatever will get me away from Payton and Christian. We take the shots and my eyes wonder over to Christian. Why can't I stop looking at him? His stare moves up to mine from his drink while Payton whispers in his ear. Maybe he's no better than Miles. He'll probably end up sleeping with Payton tonight.

"Let's do another," I say setting my glass down in front of Mia so she can refill it.

"That's the spirit, Ana!"

* * *

Christian's POV:

"I can't wait until everyone goes to bed, so we can have our own private party," Payton whispers in my ear. I glance up at Ana who is staring at me and she quickly looks away. I should have taken her into my room before everyone got home. I feel Payton's tongue on my ear and I pull my head away. I don't so this shit in front of other people. Plus I would never have a chance with Ana if I went off and slept with Payton. I honestly don't even want to anymore.

"What's wrong?" Payton asks and I look over to see her confused expression. Just then Phil and Miles come barreling through the door.

"Glad to see the party's still going in here!" Miles yells and walks over to the bar where Ana is. I glare at him as he puts his hand on the small of her back. I stand up and head that way. I'm not about to let him swoop in and take her away.

"You never came back. I was worried," Miles says to Ana. I roll my eyes mentally. If he was worried he would have been back here an hour ago looking for her.

"Sorry. I went outside for some fresh air and ended up just coming back." She glances at me then back to Miles giving him an innocent smile. I try to hide as jealous anger rises up inside me. Why the hell am I even jealous?

"At least you made it home safe. Can't say I don't like the outfit change," he says eyeing her body hungrily. I toss back my drink back and pour myself another one. I don't know how much more of this I can sit through. She fidgets under his stare looking down at the floor. Clearly she is uncomfortable. Ana peeks over at me just as Payton comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Fuck! How do I get her to stay away from me without being a complete dick?

"Can you make me a drink?" Payton asks coming over to my side. Ana looks back to Miles smiling as he says something to her that I can't hear.

"Sure." I grab a glass and pour Payton a drink then hand it to her. Miles takes Ana by the hand and leads her over to the couches.

"Looks like she is going to go for it," Trish whispers to Mia loud enough for me to hear. They both giggle watching them sit on the couch with their backs to us, his arm slung over the couch behind her. What the hell is she doing? She was just sucking my tongue a minute ago for Christ's sake and now she's cuddling up with Miles on the fucking couch?

"Do you think they are going to sleep together?" Payton chimes in dipping her hand into my back pocket.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen her in forever so I'm not sure how she is with guys anymore. She used to be really shy around them, but I'm assuming that's changed since she's become the next top model," Trish says. I glance back toward them and see Ana excuse herself then quickly head toward her room.

* * *

Ana's POV:

"Come chat with me," Miles says pulling my attention back to him from Christian and Payton. I smile up at him allowing him to lead me over to the couches. I don't want to stand here and watch those two flirt all night. Miles sits down next to me and scoots close draping his arm across the couch behind me.

"Why'd you leave me hanging back at the club?" He asks. Oh, god.

"I… uh… Wasn't feeling good."

"Better now?" He raises his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Yea." I nod with a weak smile. At least he's keeping his hands to himself… for now.

"Good to hear." He smiles at me then places his hand on my knee.

"You're a beautiful woman." His words sound more like a line he throws out to every woman than the sincerity of Christian's. I turn my head as he leans in to kiss me. He chuckles and presses his lips to my cheek instead.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't brushed my teeth yet." I blurt out and he smirks. _What kind of excuse is that, Steele?_

"I don't mind, baby." He leans in again and I stop him putting my hand on his chest. I can't let Miles kiss me after I was just kissing Christian. Although talk of me with Miles did seem to rile Christian up a bit earlier. Which doesn't make sense considering Payton hasn't taken her hands off of him since she got back here. Maybe he needs to see that's he's not the only one I have my eye on either.

"I'll be right back," I say setting my wine glass on the coffee table. I need to clear my head.

"I don't know. You said that last time. Maybe I need to come with you."

"No, stay here. It's not like I can sneak out anyway." I joke making him chuckle.

"Alright." He gives my knee a squeeze then takes his hand off of me. I smile and stand up heading toward my room. I shut the door behind me and go straight to the bathroom to throw some water on my face. I need to sober up a bit. I grab a glass off the counter and fill it with water then chug the whole thing. After setting it back down, I lean over crossing my arms on the counter and lay my head on them. Tonight has been far too eventful for me. I should have just slept on the couch in the other room. I lift my head back up and gasp when I see someone standing behind me in the doorway of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**ADULT CONTENT!**

**Chapter 4**

Ana's POV:

"My god, do you always sneak around like that?" I say turning around to face Christian and leaning back against the counter. At least it's him and not Miles.

"Not intentionally," he says standing in the doorway with a smirk. I have to look down, that smile is too much. It sends a current straight to my groin.

"I just wanted to check on you." I crease my brow and move my eyes back up to him. Check on me? I didn't think he would even notice me leaving the room with Payton all over him.

"Well, I'm fine," I mutter. He stares at me with those mesmerizing gray eyes and my heart rate sky rockets. I swallow as he takes a step closer to me. I'm already up against the counter, so I can't move back any further.

"I… um… I should go back out there." My mind is already losing focus being this close to him. His scent is so intoxicating. He's standing right in front of me now so I'm forced to look up at him.

"Why's that?" His eyes burn into mine making me slowly fall under his spell. I can't even think straight. How does he do this to me? _Pull it together, Steele. He knows what he's doing. _I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to recover myself then look back at him.

"Look… I know what you're trying to do here, but this can't happen." I shake my head while pointing back and forth between us.

"What is it you think I'm trying to do, Miss Steele?" He asks cocking his head to the side. Why does he have to be so god damn gorgeous?

"Seduce me those eyes and that sexy smile," I say bluntly. His close proximity mixed with the alcohol I have consumed is obviously causing my brain to mouth filter to not work properly. He puts his hands on the counter on either side of me and leans forward. I close my eyes expecting him to kiss me again, but when I don't feel his lips on mine I reopen them to see him inches away from my mouth with that panty dropping grin on his face.

"Is it working?" He says knowingly. He probably has the women throwing themselves at him all the time. I'm sure every one of them would happily spread their legs for him. Hell, I would if I wasn't a virgin. The thought of him making love to me excites me and scares me at the same time. I wouldn't even know what to do. How could I be any good at it?

"I can't…" Just then he presses his mouth to mine cutting me off and before I know it I'm lost in his kiss. He pulls away much too soon and it takes me a second to open my eyes. I'm met with his dark stare full of desire. God, those lips… Without thinking I grab a fistful of his shirt in each hand and pull him back to me. He slides his hands up my back under my tank pressing his body against mine and I move my hands into his hair. We're both breathing heavily as we explore each other's mouths with our tongues. He makes his way along my jaw to my neck and I close my eyes leaning my head back.

"You smell so good," he murmurs against my skin. I moan softly as he licks and sucks my neck. He runs his hand down my leg and grabs the back of my knee then hooks it on his hip.

"Tell me you want me, baby," he says as he slides his hand from my knee to my ass.

"No…" I breathe trying my hardest not to give in and failing miserably. He grinds his erection into my sex making me moan again. My body is on fire and the muscles below my waist are starting to tense up.

"I'm so hard for you." He pushes himself into me again and desire radiates out from my core. Every nerve in my body is alive and firing. I want him so bad, but I'm not about to lose my virginity on the counter of a hotel bathroom. I need to stop this before it gets too far.

"Christian… we can't…" I say through heavy breathes. He brings his mouth back onto mine kissing me passionately. I kiss him back for a moment before pulling away. I keep my eyes closed trying to calm down my breathing then look up at him. He is staring at me with confusion as I move my leg back down off of him.

"I'm sorry… This just isn't a good idea." I step away from my position between him and the counter then head for the door.

"Ana…" he says making me pause and look back at him questioningly. "I know you want this just as much as I do and this playing hard to get act is only making me want you more. Sooner or later you will give in to me… and when you do I promise I'll make you come harder than any man ever has or ever will." He gives me a smug smile and my breath hitches. Oh my… Little does he know no man as even touched me let alone make me climax.

I quickly turn and head out to the living room without responding. He's right I do want him and I don't know if I'll be able to stop him from taking my innocence next time. I know I won't want to. I pause when I see Ethan and Mia sitting on the couch facing each other. I can only see Mia's face since Ethan's back is to me and she has the biggest smile on her face. He reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as she giggles. Ethan and Mia? When did this happen? They look so adorable. I suddenly realize I'm just standing here staring at them while they share an intimate moment. Deciding to make my presence known I step forward and clear my throat. Mia looks over at me and smiles then Ethan glances over his shoulder at me.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," I say walking over to the bar to get a glass of wine. Ethan grins at me then turns back to Mia.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Not at all, Ana!" Mia cuts him off glaring at him briefly then smiles back at me. I laugh and pour myself a glass of Chardonnay. I wonder how this happened. Ethan wasn't even with everyone when they came back from the club. In fact… I glance around the room quickly. Where did they all go? Surely not to bed.

"Where is everyone?" I voice my thoughts and turn back to them as they are standing up from the couch.

"They dragged Kate and Elliot down to that Chandelier Bar. Miles didn't think Elliot should spend his bachelor party locked in a hotel room with his bride-to-be," Mia says grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Are you two going to join them?"

"No." Mia grins at Ethan as he walks over to her. They both look completely smitten with each other.

"We're going to take a walk down the strip."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun."

"Do you want to come?" Mia politely asks and Ethan frowns at me. He obviously wants to be alone with Mia. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, no. I'm getting tired so I'll probably head to bed soon. Go have a good time." Ethan looks relieved and gives me a thankful smile then turns to Mia.

"Shall we?" He says holding his arm out to her. She giggles and loops her arm through his then waves back to me.

"See you tomorrow, Ana. Have a good night." I see Mia lay her head against Ethan's shoulder as they walk out of the hotel. I wonder what Kate is going to think of this. Her younger brother and soon to be husband's little sister… I guess they're just keeping it in the family. I snicker to myself then turn toward the living room taking a drink and see Christian coming out of my bedroom. Oh fuck. The fact that Christian and I would be alone in this suite once Ethan and Mia left completely slipped my mind.

"Where did everyone go?" He asks with a confused expression. I put my glass back to my lips and down the rest of my wine.

"Out," I say going back to the bar to pour myself another drink.

"So it's just you and me?" I glance over at him seeing that sexy smirk and those dark clouds filling his eyes. _Looks like you may be giving in to him sooner than you thought, Steele._ I think I'll have a shot instead.

* * *

Christian's POV:

"So it's just you and me?" I ask as my lips curl up into a smirk. Hearing that I have Ana completely alone gets my mind reeling through images of the different surfaces I can fuck her on. The list is endless considering we have the whole place to ourselves. _She hasn't given into you yet, Grey._ But it's only a matter of time. She glances at me from the bar with wary eyes then pours herself a shot and throws it back. I make my way towards her and she starts pouring herself another one. She freezes as I step behind her and place my hand over hers holding the bottle then guide her to set the bottle back down. She doesn't move as I slide my hand onto her hip and around to her stomach stepping closer so my front is against her back. I lean my head down and press my lips to her shoulder. As I trail soft lingering kisses along her shoulder she tilts her head back and to the side offering her neck to me. I smile. That's right, baby. Give in to me.

While moving my mouth up her neck I take her hand from the bottle and move it to the back of my head then lightly run my fingers down her arm. She rakes her fingers through my hair making me groan. Her breathing is becoming shallow and heavy as I continue my seduction. I slip my hand under her tank feeling the silky soft skin of her toned stomach then slowly move it up to her breast. She quietly moans and slides her hand onto mine over her tank as I gently massage her. I move my other hand down her side and across the top of her shorts then down between her thighs. Hearing her sweet moans make my cock ache to be inside her.

"Tell me you want me," I whisper before kissing her right behind her ear. I need to hear her say it. Her body tenses then she grabs my arm moving it from under her tank and drops her hand from my head. I turn her around to face me and grab her chin lifting her head up so I can look into her eyes. She looks so innocent and… scared?

"What is it?"

"I've never been with a man before." I crease my brow staring at her. Suddenly my eyes widen in surprise. She's a virgin? That's impossible. Look at her. I'm sure men have been trying to get into her panties for years.

"How?"

"I don't know. I guess no one ever interested me in that way… until tonight." She whispers the last part and blushes. Me? I'm the only lucky bastard that has been able to arouse the desire in this goddess. For some reason this is a major fucking turn on. I want her more if that's possible. I _need _her. I grab her face between my hands and put my mouth to hers kissing her with everything I have. She hesitates a second then kisses me back with as much passion. Her arms come around my neck and I slide my hands down her sides to her hips then pull her against my body. I've never had someone kiss me this way before. Every thought in my head disappears. No cares, no worries. I'm completely invested into this kiss, body, mind, and soul. When we finally break away I rest my forehead against hers with my eyes closed as we both try to catch our breaths. I don't know what the hell just happened, but I want more of it.

"Make love to me," she breathes. My eyes fly open to see those baby blues filled with want and need.

"I want you…" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I've been wanting her to say that all night. Hearing the words actually come out of her mouth does something to my body and my cock is instantly rock hard. I look back at her and she blushes then bites that lip. My eyes narrow in on it then I grab her hand and lead her to her room.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Christian pulls me into my room then shuts and locks the door. I've never felt so nervous and excited in my life. That kiss was incredible. I can only imagine what this is going to feel like. For a split second I begin to reconsider remembering the fact that we just met, but then he turns toward me with that dark stare and I surrender to my body's longing for him. He slowly walks over to me then slides his hands onto my hips pulling me to him and I place my hands on his biceps. He presses his lips to mine and I run my hands up his arms, across his shoulders, and into his hair. Our tongues find each other softly dancing in our mouths as he walks me back to the bed until the back of my legs are pressed against it.

He pulls away and starts trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. His hands slide down my sides as he drops to his knees in front of me. He kisses my stomach over my shirt then grabs the hem pulling it up. I close my eyes and run my fingers through his hair as he presses his lips to my skin leaving soft kisses across the top of my shorts. He glances up at me and grabs my hips making me sit down. He gathers the bottom of my tank in his hands looking into my eyes waiting for approval. I lift my arms up and he peels it off of me over my head as he stands up.

"Lay down," he says quietly and I do as he says. His eyes roam over my body as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. I fidget a little feeling self-conscious under his stare. He looks into my eyes and drops his shirt to the ground.

"Don't be ashamed, Ana. You have a beautiful body." I blush then he pulls off his undershirt to reveal his defined chest and abs. My lips part as I look him over and I feel the wetness between my thighs. He smirks then climbs on top of me resting his forearms on either side of my head. He leans down and kisses me gently a couple times then makes his way back down my body stopping at my breasts. He reaches up and pulls down my bra to expose my nipple. I moan and arch my back when I feel him brush his lips across it. He teases me flicking his tongue back and forth before taking my nipple in his mouth. Pleasure consumes my body and my pelvic muscles quiver. He moves to my other breast repeating the same process while pinching and teasing the other with his hand. I start shaking underneath him as the sensation gradually builds in my core.

"Christian…" I moan, begging him to continue.

"You like that, baby?" He mutters then sucks harder making me cry out. My body is wound up so tight.

"Yes…" His mouth moves off of my breast and I arch my back trying to find him again.

"Not yet. I want to taste you." My eyes fly open and I look down at him. He's making his way down my stomach. He looks up at me with a grin as he hooks his fingers in my shorts and panties then pulls them off. I squeeze my thighs together feeling too vulnerable to have the most intimate part of my body on display for him. He lightly runs his fingers up my shins and grabs my knees pulling them apart. He presses his lips to the inside of my knee keeping his eyes locked on mine and slowly makes his way down my thigh. My body is tensing up again as he makes his descent. He moves to my other knee and kisses his way down then lightly blows on my sex making me shake. He grins up at me then breaks our eye contact and runs his nose over me.

"You smell divine," he groans. This is so embarrassing. I want to look away but I can't. He pulls me closer to the edge of the bed by my hips then spreads my legs wider. I close my eyes and throw my head back as he runs his tongue through my folds.

"Mmm, you taste divine as well." His tongue begins moving slowly in and out and around. I'm climbing higher and panting rapidly feeling my muscles start to shake again. He slips one finger into me and I cry out in ecstasy. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I grab fistfuls of the sheet underneath me as he adds another finger and begins sucking my clit. My legs start to shake and I move my hips up to his mouth.

"Look at me, baby." I force my eyes open and look down at him.

"Let go." His words are my undoing and pleasure explodes throughout my body. He puts his mouth back on me and continues moving his fingers inside of me at a fast pace.

"Oh, god… Christian…" I yell moaning loudly. My body shudders as each wave of my orgasm runs through me. Once it starts to wane I drop my head to the side and close my eyes breathing heavily. I feel exhausted and sated. That was absolutely amazing. The bed shifts on either side of me and I feel his lips against my neck then on my cheek. I turn my head to him and my eyes flutter open.

"You're so sexy when you come," he murmurs then kisses my lips. I can taste myself on him. His hand moves up my side to my breast and he softly massages it while kissing me. My body is suddenly wanting more of him and I thrust my hips up feeling his jeans rub against me. He pulls away and gazes down at me.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he kisses me briefly then pushes himself off of me. He disappears into the bathroom and comes back with a towel then holds it out to me.

"Put this under you."

"Why?" I ask sitting up and taking it from him with a confused expression.

"In case you bleed. We don't want to ruin the sheets," he nonchalantly says as he takes a condom out of his pocket and sets it on the nightstand then starts unbuttoning his jeans. Shit! I hesitantly move the towel underneath me and lay back down. I stare at the ceiling trying to calm myself down. I want this. I want him. I glance back at him when I hear him tear open the foil wrapper. I gasp as I watch him slide the condom on his large erection. This is going to hurt like hell. He climbs back on top of me leaving kisses up my body and stops when we're face to face. His hand moves down between my thighs and he strokes my inner walls with his fingers.

"You're so wet," he says with admiration looking into my eyes. I'm starting to feel the sensation build in my groin again and my breathing quickens. He brings his hand back up and rests his forearm beside my head. I feel his tip at my opening and my heart beat speeds up.

"It's going to hurt at first but I'll go slow." I nod and he slowly pushes himself into me. His eyes close and his jaw goes slack as he lets out a groan. I close my eyes tight as the pressure builds from him filling me then I cry out when I feel a painful pinch inside. He pauses.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… just go slow…" I breathe keeping my eyes closed. He withdraws himself then slowly thrusts back in. The pain is gradually turning to pleasure as he continues his slow pace. He starts sucking and licking my neck and I put my arms around his neck.

"God, you feel so good. So tight." He growls then brings his mouth to mine. I begin moving my hips to meet each of his thrusts and feel myself getting closer. He pushes into me deeper hitting just the right spot. He pulls his mouth from mine and gazes into my eyes as he starts moving faster. I part my lips letting out heavy breaths.

"Come for me, baby. I want to see you." I fall over the edge and throw my head back calling out his name as pleasure consumes my body again.

"Good girl." He kisses and sucks my jaw down to my neck thrusting in and out. Once my body starts coming back down, he moves his hand between us and begins rubbing my clit.

"Christian…" I moan as the sensation starts building again. I'm going to pass out if he continues this.

"Give me one more, baby." I move my hands to his arms letting him bring me back up to the brink of another climax. His body starts tensing and his thrusts become harder. The mixture of the pain and pleasure is almost too much for me to bare.

"Come with me." He groans and rubs me faster. I dig my nails into his biceps as I fall apart. He pushes into me one more time then stills finding his own release.

"Fuck!" He growls through clenched teeth as his body trembles then he collapses onto me with his head resting on my shoulder. I can feel his heart racing through his chest that's pressed against mine. We lay like this until we are both breathing normally again. I keep my eyes closed as he gently presses his lips to my neck then brings his face in front of mine.

"How do you feel?" He whispers as he runs his nose down my nose.

"Fabulous," I say with a lazy smile. I can't believe this is what I have been missing. I wonder if it is like this for everyone.

"Good to hear, Miss Steele." I can hear the amusement in his voice. He kisses my lips then pushes himself off of me. I open my eyes and see him walk into the bathroom then the faucet turns on. I quickly crawl under the covers to hide my naked body before he comes back. My eyes widen when I see the towel that was under me, red with the evidence of my lost virginity. I notice that Christian has come back as he walks over to the towel. I silently watch him pick it up and throw it into the trash then pull his boxers on. He makes his way back to the bed and climbs under the duvet with me. We both lay on our sides facing each other and I close my eyes as he reaches up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you for being so gentle with me," I whisper and open my eyes. He smiles and brushes his knuckles down my cheek.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele. In fact I hope to please you many more times this weekend." His words send a current down to my groin making me bite my lip. His eyes narrow and he pulls it from my teeth with his thumb.

"I'm going to have to fuck you again if you keep doing that." I gasp. I don't think I could last another round of that. He chuckles and runs his fingers down my side.

"Don't worry, baby. No more tonight. You need to rest." My body relaxes and my eyes become heavy as he continues gently caressing my skin. I finally give in and close my eyes. He presses his lips to my forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful." These words are the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it has been so long. I've been so busy and haven't had time to write for long enough to finish a chapter. I've already started the next chapter so I'm hoping it won't take as long to get out. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry again.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Christian's POV:

I watch Ana as she peacefully sleeps on her side facing me. I don't understand what it is about her. Yes, she's beautiful and her body is incredible, but there's something else that pulls me to her. The connection I felt when we were fucking… no, that wasn't fucking. What was it then… making love? Whatever it was, it was absolutely fucking amazing. I slowly reach my hand up and brush her hair off her face making her stir a little. I freeze and hold my breath hoping not to wake her.

"Mmm… Christian…" She mutters then snuggles up closer to me burying her head into my chest. I hesitate for a second then smile and put my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Her small frame seems to fit perfectly in my arms.

"I'm right here, baby," I whisper and press my lips to the top of her head then close my eyes. I could stay like this forever. Just as I'm starting to drift off to sleep I hear my cell phone buzzing on the floor. I groan and slowly roll over to the edge of the bed to grab it out of my jeans. After seeing Welch's name on the screen I answer.

"Grey," I whisper.

"Sir, I have the information you were wanting." I glance over at Ana to make sure she is still sleeping then quietly climb out of bed.

"Give me a minute." I pull my jeans back on and slip my white T-shirt over my head then head out of the room. I take one last glance at Ana's sleeping form before shutting the door behind me.

"What did you find?" I ask walking toward the bar in the living room. The place is quiet so everyone must still be down at the bar.

"I emailed you the background check and photos from every photo shoot she has done," he says as I pour myself a glass of bourbon.

"Good." I hang up before I get a response and head into my room. After shutting the door behind me I look up to see Payton sitting on my bed and freeze. Shit! How long has she been here?

"I've been waiting for you," she says in a husky voice. I stare at her impassively and make no move to go towards her. She stands up then starts walking to me with a smirk. A couple hours ago I was ready to fuck her in every possible way but after having Ana I have no interest what so ever. I don't think anyone or anything will satisfy me the way Ana did. It was so intimate, like our souls were connected somehow.

"Now we can have our own fun, Mr. Grey." I stare at her without responding as she slowly removes her dress one strap at a time and lets it fall to the floor. My eyes involuntarily roam over her body. Yes, she's an attractive woman, but she doesn't hold a dime to Anastasia. She reaches her hand out towards me and I step back glaring at her. Even if I was going to go through with this I sure as hell would not allow her to touch me.

"Get out," I snap. I nearly break the glass in my hand from squeezing it so hard and clench my other fist at my side trying to keep myself from physically removing her when she just stands there looking at me with her brow furrowed.

"Get your shit and get the fuck out of my room!" Her eyes widen in fear then she quickly grabs her dress off the floor and hurries to the door. Before she leaves she turns back to me with a glare.

"You're a prick," she says then walks out and slams the door behind her. I run my hand through my hair and walk over to my bed. I should have just stayed in bed with Ana and called Welch back tomorrow. Now I'm going to have to deal with a pissed off Payton the rest of the weekend. At least she'll stop being so forward and leave me the hell alone.

I get my laptop and sit on the bed resting my back against the headboard hoping that learning more about Ana will distract me from my anger towards Payton. I pull up my email and open the message from Welch. There are about 15 attachments. I click on the background check first and a file opens containing all of Anastasia Rose Steele's information. The second she went into the other penthouse earlier, I called Welch to send me any information he could find on her. I scan through the document quickly, not really sure what I'm looking for. I see she is an only child. Her father is deceased and her mother lives in Georgia with her stepfather. She graduated from WSU with a literature degree. That's weird. How does a lit student become a model? Reading further I find that her first photo shoot was a couple months after she graduated. She signed with her agent, Frank Thompson, a month after that and moved to LA at the beginning of that next year. It seems like she has been completely booked since February when she appeared in Vogue. I'm completely shocked that there's no history of any known relationships. How?

I open the next couple of attachments to find a few pictures of her from when she was starting out. Nothing too big, just some of her in various outfits and poses. Then I get to the sixth attachment, which has photos from the spread published in Vogue. There's picture after picture of her in various evening gowns and cocktail dresses. Her hair is pulled up in some then down and wavy in others. She looks stunning in everyone. I think they went a little over board on the makeup though. She is such a natural beauty.

After looking through all the pictures I shut my laptop and set it on the nightstand. How the hell was she a virgin? Surely she has men standing in line to take her out and attempt to flatter her enough to get her into bed with them. Why me? Why am I the only one she wanted to give herself to? I honestly don't even need an answer. Knowing that I'm the only man that has been intimate with her is the best fucking feeling I've ever had.

….

The next day all of the men get up to the pool before the girls. We're all sitting on a cushioned bench under the cabana sipping on our drinks. I can't wait to see Ana in some little bikini. Although I'm sure Miles and Ethan are thinking the same thing. I should be able to keep them away as long as I stay close to her.

About 30 minutes later the girls come walking up. I find Ana instantly. She has on a long black tank that hangs loosely, the sides dipping down to her hips and her hair is in waves hanging around her face. She has on black Ray Bans so I can't see her eyes, but I continue watching her not even noticing the other three women. Kate comes up and takes a seat on Elliot's lap.

"What would you like to drink, baby?" He asks circling his arms around her waist. Ana pulls off her sunglasses when she's under the cabana and glances at me briefly attempting to hide a smile. I smirk to myself. Today should be fun. I notice Ethan stand up and walk over to Mia with a big grin on his face. I narrow my eyes at him as he puts his hand on her hip and whispers something in her ear making her giggle. Those fucking hands better not get any lower. My attention is pulled away from them by Kate suggesting the girls get into the small pool reserved for our cabana.

I watch Ana as she pulls her black tank over her head. She has on a bright coral bikini with a bandeau top and bottoms that are extremely low rise showing off her perfectly toned body. I can just imagine laying her down and taking her right here on this bench. She peeks over at me and sees the desire clouding my eyes. She grins then sinks her teeth into her lip. Oh, that lip… I discreetly move my hand holding my drink to hide my growing hard on. My eyes are locked on Ana's delectable ass swaying back and forth as she walks over to the pool. Once she sinks into the water I notice Payton glaring at me and my smile fades. I forgot I'm going to have to deal with her hateful stares today too.

….

A couple hours later the girls and some of the guys are pretty drunk. I'm sitting in the pool with Ana, Kate, Miles, and Elliot while the others are taking shots with some people in the neighboring cabana. Ana and I keep glancing at each other making eye contact once in a while. I feel like I'm a teenager with a crush trying to keep it secret from everyone. I'm not even listening to the conversation until Miles aims a question at me.

"Someone got a little action last night other than the bride and groom, huh Christian?" I look away from Ana to Miles.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow at him curiously. There's no way he knows about Ana and I. No one was in the suite… that's what I assumed at least.

"When I got back to the suite I saw Payton coming out of your room in just her underwear. I knew she wanted to fuck you." I frown at him then glance at Ana. She's staring at me in shock then her eyes narrow and she looks away.

"Are you serious? Why the hell is she in such a weird mood today then? I would have guessed she would be on cloud nine the way she's always talking about you," Kate says looking at me with a smile.

"I didn't sleep with her," I snap defensively at them both then glance to Ana again hoping she believes me. Miles throws his hands up defensively.

"Hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I glare at him and he raises his glass to me. Before I can retort, Ethan and Mia come over with a bottle of tequila.

"Get over here! Tequila shots!" I linger in the pool as everyone climbs out and heads into the cabana. Ana looks at me briefly than follows everyone.

"Ana…" I try to get her attention but she ignores me. How the fuck did this happen? Why would Miles be telling everyone about who I'm fucking anyway? That's none of his god damn business. I throw back the rest of my drink and walk over to join the group.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I've been taking shot after shot with anyone and everyone that offers. I can't believe I gave my virginity to Christian to have him sneak off and fuck Payton after I passed out. _Maybe you shouldn't have given it up just hours after you met him._ What was I thinking? His expert seduction skills that made me putty in his hands should have been warning enough. He's probably as bad as Miles when it comes to woman, just more secretive about it. I'm not going to let him ruin my weekend. At least I don't have to worry about having to tell some other guy that I'm a 22 year old virgin when things start heading that way. Yes, my first sexual experience was with some hotshot playboy, but he is really fucking hot and it was absolutely incredible. I wonder if it's like that with everyone, or if he is an exception.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mia asks pulling me from my thoughts and I smile at her.

"Yeah, sorry. I was daydreaming."

"About a guy?" She grins. Yes… your brother. I shake my head and laugh.

"Speaking of, how was last night with Ethan?" She looks around then pulls me away from our group and turns towards me when we are standing next to the main pool.

"We got some gelato then stopped by the Bellagio to watch the dancing fountains and he kissed me." She has a big smile on her face as she says it and I smile back.

"Really? How was the kiss?" I'm a little surprised Ethan made a move. He used to be so shy around girls like Mia who are all bubbly and energetic.

"It was perfect. I really like him."

"I can tell he likes you a lot, too. He can't stop looking at you." She glances over at the cabana and sure enough he is watching her. He grins at her making her blush and look away. I didn't peg Mia for a blusher, but apparently Ethan has brought it out in her.

"Every time I've been around him back home he's seemed so shy and always kept to himself, but now he's this confident funny guy and I can't stop thinking about him. I don't get what changed."

"The large amount of alcohol he's been consuming probably helped a little." We both laugh then suddenly someone scoops me into their arms making me squeal in surprise and jumps into the pool. I come to the surface and open my eyes to see Miles emerging from the water with a playful grin. I glare at him trying to stop the smile that's spreading across my face.

"What was that for?"

"You were looking so hot standing there I thought you needed to cool off a bit." I shake my head then reach my hands up to his head and dunk him under the water. All the alcohol I've consumed today must be making me flirtatious, but I don't even care. I'm having fun. He pops up and flicks his head to the side so the water flies from his hair then grins back at me.

"So you want to play?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I try to dive away but he grabs me and I squeal as he throws me through the air. I hit the water and sink to the bottom then pop out giggling. Soon Mia and Ethan join us and I try to ignore the grey eyes watching me intently as we all continue joking around and laughing.

…

In the late afternoon, us girls went back up to the penthouse to get ready for the night. I was successful in avoiding Christian the rest of the afternoon by staying in the main pool with Mia, Ethan, and Miles until Kate came to get us. Tonight we're starting off in the hotel with appetizers and champagne so Kate can open her presents, while the men head out to do their own thing. I'm glad I won't have to deal with Christian watching me all night like he did today. I found it odd that he didn't even look at Payton once all afternoon. Maybe he was telling the truth and they didn't have sex or he's just trying to make me believe he didn't.

After a hot shower I put on a black strapless bra and lace panties then turn on the satellite radio to drown out my thoughts of Christian while I get ready. I dry and curl my hair then apply a bit of makeup. _Where Have You Been _by Rhianna comes on as I walk out of the en suite bathroom. I turn it up louder singing and shaking my hips to the beat while I look through the handful of dresses I brought hanging in the closet. I pick out a strapless black lace dress with a nude color underneath. I hang it on the bathroom door then turn to find some heels to match when I see Christian in a casual dark grey suit with no tie and the top couple buttons of his white shirt undone. He has an amused expression on his face probably from watching me singing and dancing around like a fool. It takes me a second to realize I'm in just my bra and panties then I quickly grab a shirt off the ground to cover myself the best I can.

"Can't you knock?" I glare at him.

"I'm glad I didn't. I rather enjoyed your performance." His eyes darken as they move down my body that I'm failing to hide with my shirt.

"Do you mind?" I snap and he instantly meets my stare. His lips curl up into that sexy smile and I feel the wetness pool between my thighs.

"I've seen you in less then that, baby." My breath hitches as images from the previous night invade my mind. I chose to ignore his comment and attempt to compose myself.

"I assume there's a reason you came in here other than to stare at me like I'm a piece of meat." He frowns then looks at the ground as he runs his hand through his hair.

"I want to explain what happened with Payton."

"Don't bother. It's none of my business who you have sex with." He looks up at me with his hand on the back of his neck and his brow creased.

"You really think that little of me… that I would sleep with you then go fuck her?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't know anything about you," I say grabbing a towel from the closet and wrapping it around myself.

"I'm not that cruel."

"Christian, you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's not like this was going anywhere. We we're just two horny people left alone in a hotel room that ended up having sex." I don't know if I'm trying to convince him or myself now. He looks confused and a little offended as he continues to stare at me.

"Look, let's just forget it even happened. I just want to have a good time celebrating with my best friend like I came here to do. You can fuck all the bridesmaids for all I care." Anger flashes in his eyes.

"I'm not going to fuck any of them. I don't have any desire to." I put my hands up to stop him.

"What you do doesn't concern me." He stares at me a second then his face softens and he sighs running his hand through his hair again. Must be something he does when he doesn't know what to say. We stand there silently, his eyes on the floor and mine on him.

"If that's all you came in here for, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish getting ready," I calmly say and he glances up at me then closes his eyes and nods.

"Of course. Sorry I bothered you." I give him a tight smile and he leaves shutting the door behind him. I close my eyes and fall back onto the bed. _This is for the best._ Then why do I feel like I just sent him away with a part of me. I wonder if he feels the same way. He did look hurt that I was brushing him off. _You don't even know him. It's probably just a sexual attraction. _But I could get to know him and see where it goes. _It would never work. You live in LA and he lives in Seattle. Your schedule is booked for the next two months and he is a CEO of a billion dollar company. You would never see each other._ That's true. I'm far too busy to date anyone, let alone a man that's just as busy and lives over a thousand miles away from me. _Forget about last night. Throw on that dress and have some fun tonight because you aren't going to be getting out much soon. _I take my own advice and push myself off the bed to finish getting ready. I won't let thoughts of Christian Grey ruin the rest of my weekend.

….

After the guys left, we ordered every appetizer on the menu from room service and a few bottles of champagne then we all sat on the couches to watch Kate open gift after gift of lingerie in different colors and styles. I know Elliot's going to love seeing her in each and every one of them. She was surprised to find the pink lacy outfit I got her accompanied with handcuffs and a small whip. Her jaw fell open and she pulled them out then stared at me in shock holding them up in both hands.

"I thought you and Elliot might enjoy some kinky sex on your honeymoon." I grin and take a sip from my glass. I'd like to have Christian handcuff and fuck me right about now. _Stop thinking about him_.

"I'm sure Elliot will be more than happy to make use of both of these," she says smiling as she puts them back in the box.

"Gross, that's my brother," Mia whines giving us a look of disgust. We all start laughing and teasing her and eventually Mia is laughing right along with us.

By the time we are done with presents, we've finished three bottles of champagne and have moved on to cosmos that Mia made for all of us. It's clear we're all starting to get drunk, because our voices are getting louder along with the music. I feel like I'm back in college drinking and talking with Kate and Trish at a party. It makes me dread tomorrow when I have to go back to LA. I've made some friends there, but none of them compare to Kate. She's like a sister to me. I'm brought back from my pity party when Kate brings up Christian.

"Elliot said he's never brought a girl home and shows no interest in the women that throw themselves at him. I suggested he was gay, but Elliot doesn't think so." I take a sip of my martini to hide the smile threatening to appear. Definitely not gay. He knows how to pleasure a female body far too well.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Every good looking man turns out to be gay, and Christian is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen," Trish says. I narrow my eyes at her. Back off, he's mine. _He's not yours and you basically told him to have sex with her earlier. _Thankfully I wipe the glare off my face before anyone sees.

"I heard you were coming out of his room a little under dressed last night, Payton. Did you get down and dirty with my future brother-in-law?" Kate asks with a smirk as Payton comes over to the couch with us. Her expression looks hurt, but it is quickly replaced with anger.

"He's an asshole," she states.

"What happened?" Trish asks turning towards Payton. I stare at her too, just as curious.

"Nothing. He's just a prick." She gets up and goes back over to the bar where Mia is shaking up more martinis clearly not wanting to talk about it. I wonder what he did that made her hate him so much. Kate watches her walk away then turns back to Trish and I and shrugs.

"Where are we going tonight?" Trish asks.

"We have passes to a couple clubs, but I was thinking we should crash the guys little shindig at the strip club first," Kate says with a devilish grin.

"That could be fun. I've never been to a strip club," Trish responds. Kate asks Mia and Payton what they think and they agree as well. Great, I guess avoiding Christian won't be as easy as I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christian's POV:

I don't understand why Elliot agreed to come to this god awful place. Ever since we walked in the door I've been counting the minutes until we get to leave. I insisted we get a private room so I wouldn't have to deal with strippers randomly coming up to try and persuade one of us to buy a lap dance. They can't come in here unless they are requested. Unfortunately two of them came in per Miles' request. I should have known he has no shame in paying women to undress for him. My eyes were glued to my Blackberry for most of their 'performance,' until one of them attempted to get my attention by climbing onto my lap. I shoved her off instantly with a disgusted look making Elliot throw his head back laughing loudly. Soon after I found out he paid her to give me a lap dance. Neither of them came near me again after that, thank the Lord.

When they finally left Phil ordered a bottle of their finest bourbon. I make a drink and sit back idly listening to Miles tell Elliot about all the 'pussy' he's going to miss out on now that he's getting married.

"What can I say, Kate's gorgeous looks got my attention then her feisty personality stole my heart," Elliot says. Kind of cheesy, but I must give Kate credit for getting Elliot to settle down. I honestly never thought I'd see the day.

"Yea and your balls."

"I can't deny that I love when she's got my balls." Miles laughs and clinks his glass against Elliot's.

"Amen to that." These two are like horny teenagers. I glance at Phil and his facial expression tells me he's thinking the same thing.

"Seriously dude, I'd rather not hear about my sister and what she does to your balls," Ethan says looking repulsed. I'm with him on that.

"Sorry, man. Just saying I don't need any other women; Kate keeps me completely satisfied." He grins and Ethan shakes his head then takes a large gulp of his drink.

"I guess that just leaves more for me," Miles states.

"What are you rambling on about now Miles?" We look over to see Kate glaring at him with her hand on her hip and the rest of the girls behind her. Elliot stands up smiling then walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, baby. Miles was telling me about all the one night stands I'm going to be missing out on now that I'm getting married." He glances back at Miles with a smile knowing he just threw him to the wolves.

"You're just mad that Elliot won't be there to help you get laid anymore," she snaps glaring at Miles and he snorts.

"Like I ever needed his help." Such a smug bastard. The way he was talking last night made it sound like he would do just about anything to get a girl into bed.

"Alright you two… We all know how much you love each other, but it's our last night here so let's have some fun," Elliot says stopping their argument. He kisses Kate then leads her over to the couch and pulls her onto his lap. I'm a little disappointed. I was rather enjoying Kate putting Miles in his place.

I look up as the other girls come to sit with us and my dick hardens instantly at the sight of Ana. We left before she came out of her room so the last thing I saw her in was a towel, but now she has on a dress with black lace over nude that gives the illusion she's naked just beneath the lace. Miles scoots over to make room for her next to him as she walks towards us. I scowl at him as she takes the seat and he lays his arm across the couch behind her. I notice her glaring back at me and my face softens. She grins at me and shakes her head. I can't help but smile back.

"What happened to meeting out at the club?" Elliot asks.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't ditch me and run off with one of these strippers," Kate replies wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There was this one that couldn't seem to keep her hands off me," he teases with a grin.

"Watch it, Grey. Or I won't be showing you any of the sexy lingerie I received tonight."

"Oh, I can't wait for that," he says and kisses her neck making her giggle.

"I even got some handcuffs from my kinky maid of honor." All the men including me look to Ana who is blushing. Handcuffs? Is that some kind of fantasy of hers, because I'd be more than happy to fulfill it.

"I know how stubborn Kate can be. I figured you might need to cuff her and give her a good whipping if she gets too sassy on your honeymoon." Elliot's eyes widen then a grin spreads across his face.

"A whip too?" He says turning back to Kate who nods. Holy shit! Anastasia was a virgin just yesterday and she's buying handcuffs and whips for her friend. I can't take my eyes off her. What else don't I know about this gorgeous woman? She glances at me then looks down when she sees me staring at her and her cheeks flush. She peeks up at me through her eyelashes and sinks her teeth into that fucking lip. I shift in my seat and subtly adjust myself to hide my hard on. Ana notices and grins then turns to Miles who is offering her a drink. I have to have her again.

Ana keeps glancing at me as everyone talks and laughs with each other. I know she still wants me, just as much as I want her. Soon, Kate and Miles are bickering again entertaining all of us.

"Why do guys like these clubs so much?" Kate asks.

"You don't even have to try and there's women giving out lap dances and stripping… What's not to like?" Miles replies with a smile. I'm getting more irritated with each sentence that comes out of his mouth.

"You're a pig," Kate says with a look of disgust.

"Ask any guy. If they say they don't enjoy it, then they're lying. Right, Elliot?" All eyes go to Elliot waiting for his response. Kate is turned toward him with her eyebrows up warning him to choose his words wisely.

"I'd rather see you dancing and stripping for me, baby." He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes looking away.

"Nice save, Grey." Elliot pulls her into him and whispers something into her ear then kisses her neck repeatedly making her giggle. I'm glad this weekend is almost over. I don't know how much more of their lovey dovey displays I can take.

"Not every guy is into this," Mia chimes in and Elliot glances at her.

"You're right." He grins turning to me. "Apparently Christian's not a big fan." I scowl at him. Of course he has to bring the attention to me.

"I'm sure," Kate says sarcastically looking at me then Elliot.

"Well, I bought him a lap dance and he wasn't too happy about it."

"Waste of your fucking money," I mutter and he laughs out loud.

"But the look on your face after you shoved her off was worth every penny." I shake my head and look away from him. Thankfully Kate changes the subject asking how much they all have spent on these strippers so far. Ana eyes me curiously for a moment before joining the conversation. I need to get her alone… soon.

….

A little later a couple people decide to go down to the main stage including Ana. I take the opportunity to talk to her and join them. I haven't been able to take the image out of my head of her spread eagle on my bed with her wrists and ankles handcuffed to each corner begging me to take her. Hopefully one day I can make this fantasy reality. As we're passing by the rooms used for private shows I pull Ana into one without anyone seeing. Holding her against my body with one hand on the small of her back, I cup her face with the other and press my mouth to hers. It doesn't take her long to wrap her arms around my neck and find my tongue with hers. Just feeling her lips on me makes everything else disappear. It's just me and her again. I could kiss her forever. I pull away and press my forehead to hers with my eyes closed as we both catch our breaths. What the fuck is this woman doing to me?

After a moment of silence, Ana slides her hands from my shoulders down my chest.

"Not a fan of lap dances, huh?" she asks and I open my eyes to her blue ones.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Grey," she says with a little smirk.

"I guess I don't get aroused having a woman give me that kind of attention just for my money." She grins at me and shoves me onto the dark purple couch behind me. I look up at her as she takes a step back. She turns her back to me and starts swaying her hips to the music while moving her hands into her hair pulling it all up off her shoulders. My eyes instantly go to her delectable ass shaking back and forth in front of me. Ana peeks over her shoulder and smiles when she sees me look up to her eyes from her ass. I'm growing harder by the second. I sit silently waiting to see what she'll do next. She turns to me and steps closer leaning forward to put her hands on my knees. Her grip tightens and she pushes my legs apart keeping her eyes locked on mine. She bends down between my legs and moves her body up mine brushing against me the whole way. Her movements slow as her breasts pass right in front of my face. I move my hand to her hip and slide it over her ass pulling her closer.

"No touching, Mr. Grey," she says slapping my hand away. Ana turns her body so her back is to my chest and lays her head back on my shoulder giving me a view down the front of her. I groan as she grinds her ass into my hard cock. My lips part to accommodate for my heavy breathing as she continues. She slides her hand up my thigh and behind her ass to the bulge in my pants.

"I'd say you're pretty aroused." I close my eyes as Ana starts stroking me over my pants.

"Are you saying you're only after my money, Miss Steele?" I murmur. She doesn't push my hand away as I move it to her leg and slowly slide it up her inner thigh pushing her dress up in the process.

"I could care less about your money," she breathes. I press my lips to her neck as I rub her over her panties and she softly moans. Suddenly Ana stands up and turns to me hiking up her dress to her hips. She climbs on to my lap straddling me and pulls me to her mouth. Before I even realize what's happening were kissing passionately while groping each other and dry humping. Suddenly she grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head back. I look up at her panting and she smirks.

"It's time to go back to the party." She can't be serious right now. I need to fuck her. If not now then very soon. I move my hands to her ass giving it a firm squeeze as I push her into me again.

"Or we could go back to the hotel," I suggest, but she shakes her head and pries my hands off of her.

"It's the last night. I'm not ditching Kate." I sit there watching her as she climbs off of me and pulls her dress back down. She glances down at the bulge in my pants then grins back at me. She leans forward so our lips are almost touching with her hands on my thighs again.

"If you're patient like a good boy I'll take care of that later," she whispers then bites my bottom lip and sucks it gently. I close my eyes a groan. She's driving me insane. I watch her head for the door and she glances back giving me a wink before walking out. I drop my head back on the couch with my eyes closed. Tonight is going to be a long fucking night. I'm going to be walking around with a hard on the whole time. What the hell happened to the shy, virgin from last night? I compose myself and adjust quickly before going back to the party.

When I get back to the room we rented everyone is standing. I glance at Ana who is typing on her phone.

"Hey, bro. We're heading out," Elliot says and I look to him.

"Back to the hotel?" I ask hopefully. Maybe I won't have to wait long after all. Elliot snorts and shakes his head.

"Hell no. The night is still young. Ana knows the DJ performing at this club. She says he's pretty good, so we're going to check it out." I look back at Ana as she puts her phone away. When our eyes meet she blushes then quickly looks away. I love the effect I have on her. It lets me knkow she wants me just as much as I want her.

….

When we arrive at the club, Ana goes to the front of line and talks to the bouncers. She waves us all over and a man wearing a suit leads us through the crowd then up some stairs. There's a private area looking out over the rest of the club. Near the wall there are a couple couches and to the side there is a mini bar. Part of the balcony extends out over the dance floor. I must admit it's pretty impressive. I wonder how much it would be to rent this out for a night.

"How much is this going to cost?" Miles asks before heading towards the bar.

"No charge," the suited man says then turns to Ana. "Let us know if you need anything else. A server should be up in a moment to make drinks and keep the bar stocked up for you all."

"Thank you," Ana smiles and the man nods then walks away.

"This is incredible. Do you get free shit like this all the time?" Trish asks Ana looking around and Ana laughs.

"No. I told Landon I was going to be in Vegas, so he put me on the list just in case we came here. I guess he had this reserved for us too." I can't help wondering what her relationship with this Landon guy is. Did they date? _Are_ they dating? Elliot said she was single, but maybe she hasn't told Kate about him yet.

….

After a while, the girls get up and go to dance on the part of the balcony extended over the crowd. I can't keep myself from watching Ana. The way she moves her body is so sexy and it's only making my cock ache more for her. Kate says something to her and Ana looks down towards the crowd with a smile. I glance in the direction her eyes are looking and see the DJ grinning up at her. I look back to Ana when he points at her and his voice comes over the music.

"Shout out to my girl, Anastasia Steele! Looking fiine as hell tonight!" Kate and Trish are giggling as Ana blows him a kiss. I clench my jaw tightly then take a big gulp of my drink. Who the fuck is this guy? A new song comes on.

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn, girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch_

I glare at Landon when I hear the lyrics. He is still grinning as he watches Ana dance. That fucker better watch himself.

….

I spend the rest of the night with my eyes locked on Ana watching her dancing and laughing. It gives me a warm unfamiliar feeling seeing her so happy and carefree. She should always be like this. That feeling quickly disappeared when she went down to talk to Landon. He brought her up next to him in the booth and she danced with him for a while... Too long if you ask me. As she was coming back to us, a couple guys stopped her to take a picture with her, further pissing me off. She informed everyone they were fans of hers, but the fact that they touched her is infuriating. I also found myself feeling a little jealous of the fact that they now have a picture with her. I want a picture of her and me together. _You don't take pictures with woman, Grey. The media could get their hands on it and name her as your possible new girlfriend. _Surprisingly the thought doesn't bother me. I want everyone to know she is mine. _But, she's not yours._ _What are you becoming?_

….

We finally make it back to the hotel, but to my dismay the party continues. Mia turns on music and everyone sits around talking and drinking. Elliot and Kate don't stick around for long. Soon enough they head to bed. I would give anything right now to take Ana to bed. I'm beginning to get annoyed and very frustrated the longer we sit here. I don't even give a fuck that Ethan and Mia are getting cozy on one of the couches, because Miles has had his arm around Ana for the past half hour. I can tell she's uncomfortable, but she's too polite to say anything.

Finally Ana stands up saying she's going to shower and finish packing then go to bed. Everyone says goodnight but as she goes to walk away Miles grabs her wrist stopping her.

"Would you like me to come and wash you're back?" He grins up at her. I'm surprised the glass in my hand doesn't shatter as I tighten my grip on it.

"I think I can manage," she politely smiles back, but he doesn't let her go.

"Are you sure? I'm very skilled with my hands." The implication in his words causes Ana to fidget and glance at me briefly. That fucker better keep his _skilled hands_ off of her or I'll break every one of his fucking fingers.

"I'm going to have to pass." Ana smiles at him politely.

"Suit yourself," Miles says as he lets her go and sits back with a smirk. I watch her walk to her bedroom then turn to glare at Miles.

"I love when they play hard to get," he grins then takes a swig from his glass. I can't contain my anger any longer looking at his smug smile.

"You need to back the fuck off. Can't you see she isn't interested?" I snap and he glances over at me.

"Trust me, she wants me. I'll claim that sexy body by next Saturday."

"She's not some prize for you to claim," I growl through clenched teeth. He furrows his brow looking at me with confusion.

"What's your deal, man?" I notice everyone else is also eyeing me curiously. I've never lost control of my emotions in front of anyone even for a second, so I'm sure seeing me getting this riled up is odd for all of them. I shake my head and storm off to my room to cool off.

….

About an hour or two later I decide to go to Ana. The music was turned off a little while ago and it has been pretty quiet outside my room, so I'm assuming everyone went to bed. I walk out my door into the dark living room and make my way to Ana's room when I don't see anyone around. I quietly open her door and see her packing up her bag with a light blue silk robe tied loosely around her. She looks up at me as I step in and shut the door behind me. All of her makeup is washed off but she's more beautiful than ever. I can't look away from her eyes. The color of the robe makes them seem brighter. Our eyes stay locked on each other as I make my way towards her. I stop just in front her forcing her to look up at me. I bring my hand up to lightly caress her cheek. She closes her eyes briefly at the contact then reopens them gazing at me. I place a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth then move to her jaw leaving lingering kisses all the way. I move my hand into her hair as she tilts her head back giving me access to her neck.

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone," I murmur against her neck as I untie her robe letting it fall open. I look back into her eyes briefly then gently press my lips to hers. She unbuttons my shirt and pushes if off then removes my pants before putting her arms around my neck. I move my hands under her robe onto her hips pulling her close as my tongue gains access to her mouth. She slides her hands up the nape of my neck into my hair. I lift her into my arms and she instantly wraps her legs around my waist. We continue kissing passionately as I sit on the bed with her straddling me. I push her robe off her body and leave kisses down to her chest. I reach up to pull her bra down and she throws her head back moaning as I take her nipple in my mouth. She grips a fistful of my hair as I flick my tongue back and forth and suck. She yanks my head back and claims my mouth again while slowly grinding into me.

Ana forces me onto my back and breaks away from our kiss. She rakes her fingers over my abs as she nibbles my ear then moves down my body to kneel on the floor between my legs. I watch her leave kisses across the top of my briefs and my lips part as my breathing quickens. She pulls off my briefs and wraps her hand around me. I groan as she slowly strokes me using just the right amount of pressure. She runs her tongue up my length then puts her lips around my tip sucking and swirling her tongue around it. I inhale sharply as she takes all of me in her mouth while looking up at me through her lashes. Its pure ecstasy having her soft lips on me as her tongue hits all the right places.

"That feels so good, baby," I breathe as I close my eyes and move my hand into her hair. I thrust my hips up to meet her and she begins sucking harder. When I feel her take me to the back of her throat I open my eyes to see her. She pushes me closer to the edge as she does it again. Does she not have a gag reflex?

"Fuck, I'm about to cum." She moves faster and I fist my hand in her hair as I pour myself into her. She continues licking and sucking me until the last drop. After the last wave I drop my head back with my eyes closed panting and loosen my grip in her hair. Ana stands then I feel the bed shift as she climbs on top of me. I open my eyes seeing she's no longer wearing panties and slide my hands up her thighs to her hips. She moves her hips back and forth rubbing her wetness on my sensitive cock and making me ready for her again.

"Get the condom from my pants," I mutter. She smiles then moves off of me and digs in my pockets until she finds the foil packet. She rips it open with her teeth as she climbs back on me then hands it to me. I slide it on and watch her as she removes her bra leaving her completely naked on top of me. She lowers herself onto me and I grab her hips guiding her movements. Seeing her make love to me is a beautiful sight. Her brown hair is draped over one shoulder falling down her chest, her eyelids are getting heavier, and her lips are slightly parted letting out her soft moans.

"You look so incredibly sexy riding me, baby," I whisper and she moves faster. I use my thumb to massage her clit until she screams out my name then I flip her to her back continuing to thrust into her. I slide my hand down her leg grabbing her behind her knee and hooking it over my shoulder. Her back arches and she moans loud as I push deeper into her.

"You like that, baby?" I say gazing down at her face as it contorts in pleasure.

"Yes… Don't stop…" I feel myself getting closer as her walls begin to tighten around me.

"Come on, Ana," I growl through clenched teeth and she digs her nails into my forearms as we release together. Her grip loosens on my arms and she closes her eyes when she starts coming down. I place a lingering kiss on the inside of her knee then release it and roll off to lay on my side next to her. I look over at her laying on her back watching as the rise and fall of her chest slows. Feeling the need to be closer, I slide my hand across her stomach to her side and pull her to me then nuzzle my face into her neck. She lets out a sigh and I pull back to see her face. Her eyes flutter open and I smile as I brush her hair off her face.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper. She closes her eyes again and gives me a lazy grin.

"You've already gotten me into bed no need to charm me anymore." I chuckle and give her brief kiss before getting up to dispose of the condom.

On my way back into the bedroom I stop in the doorway and gaze at Ana. She has moved to her side facing the bathroom with her head on the pillow and the duvet pulled up to her hip. She opens her eyes and I smile at her as I walk toward the bed. I climb under the duvet and lay down facing her then run my fingers lightly up and down the curve of her side.

"Go to sleep, baby," I whisper as she fights to keep her eyes open.

"Are you going to leave?" She murmurs and I rest my hand on her side.

"If you want me to." She closes her eyes and moves closer to me snuggling her head into my chest.

"Stay," she whispers and I smile putting my arm around her. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep then I press my lips to her head.

"Sweet dreams, baby," I mutter then kiss her again before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. These feelings that I have for Ana are unpredictable and exhilarating, nothing that I've ever felt before... and they scare the living hell out of me.


End file.
